


If the Bird Doesn't Sing

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If the bird doesn’t sing, kill it.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Bird Doesn't Sing

SB4. Idea based on [this](http://nijimaru01.tumblr.com/post/133118649596/morgennebeltoastbrot-mazrim13-during-the) ;D

[Also, I shall be forever alone in the gutters of super rare OTPs orz;;;  
Either way, in my quest to becoming a better writer, I shall not stop until I’ve pumped in some 100 chapters of fics into the Basara fandom!  
Current progress is 12/100 *^*]

—

_‘If the bird doesn’t sing, kill it.’_

_…_

The Demon King’s eyes were merciless as he drove his sword further through Ieyasu’s stomach.

Never mind that they used to be quite the close friends when they were younger, or that Ieyasu used to work as a loyal general for him just a while ago. He had betrayed and left him. And he had no need of a pawn who would not listen to him.

Nobunaga smirked, reveling in the sight of fresh, warm blood trickling down the blade of his sword onto his hand.

“Nobunaga-kou… Trying to rule the country with fear is… wrong!” Ieyasu choked out, biting his lip to hold back the pain.

“Still trying to convince me with those foolish ‘bonds’ of yours? Tanuki, look at where it had gotten you. This would be your end,” the taller warlord growled threateningly, wrapping a hand around the other’s neck and forcing his jaw up so he could see his pathetic face as he died slowly.

Ieyasu groaned painfully.

“Nobunaga… kou…,” he looked up at the other, “Bonds… are not as weak as you think…”

However, instead of the anger Nobunaga was expecting, there was a gentle sorrow in the young man’s eyes.

Tender hands meekly reached up to touch the Demon King’s cheeks.

It was a touch filled with kindness. A touch that he had not felt for a long time. The unfamiliarity of it made his skin crawl. It was as if the weakling before him had transformed into a vast unknown that was slowing engulfing him.

He shuddered. But strangely, his body refused to pull away.

“From what I see, you need it the most,” Ieyasu said almost in a whisper, leaning in to lightly press their lips together. He rested against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, then.

“I left you wishing for a world where everyone can love you… Nobunaga… kou…,” he smiled sadly.

Nobunaga felt the younger man fall limp against him after that. He held onto him to prevent him from falling.

“……”

There was a foreign wetness in the Demon King’s eyes, threatening to overflow.

“Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!!”

His empty laugh echoed through the barren, red fields of war.

…

_‘If the bird doesn’t sing, wait for it to sing.’_


End file.
